The present application claims priority to New Zealand Application No. 509,371, filed Jan. 15, 2001, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. The Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a storage structure which has pocketing doors. In particular, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a storage structure having a curved shape with the doors also being conformable to the curved shape. The specification also relates to a door structure whereby the door panel is conformable to a curved configuration. The present specification describes the invention in terms of a small mobile cabinet for office equipment but the invention will have application to other types of furniture including in-built furniture and domestic furniture. Additionally, some aspects of the invention may also have application to doors for buildings.
2. The Relevant Technology
With the re-emergence of curved profiles in furniture forms in the latter part of the twentieth century, the difficulty arises in regard to doors for such curved furniture forms. Curved doors have in the past been made by steaming timber into the required shape. However, this is time-consuming and the technique is limited to doors constructed of timber. Furthermore, curved doors are typically difficult to move into a stowage position when a compact furniture unit is required.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a storage structure which addresses at least some of the foregoing disadvantages and/or provides the public with a useful choice.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a storage structure including: a framework defining an interior including a storage space and an opening to the storage space wherein the framework includes a curved contour; and a closure comprising: an auxiliary portion which is slidably mounted substantially within the interior of the framework; and a door panel hingedly connected to the auxiliary portion by means of a hinge portion whereby the door panel is pivotable about the hinge portion from a closed position in which the door panel at least partially covers the opening to an open position, and movable from the open position to a pocketed position in which the door panel is at least partially received within the interior of the framework, wherein the door panel is resiliently deformable to adopt a curved configuration conforming to the curved contour of the framework.
In a particularly preferred form of the invention, the door panel and the auxiliary panel may be integrally formed. In particular, the door panel and the auxiliary panel may comprise a unitary plastic sheet. Suitably, the divide between the door panel and the auxiliary panel in the unitary plastic sheet is defined by the hinge portion. Most preferably the hinge portion is a live hinge comprising a region of reduced thickness in the plastic sheet.
However, the auxiliary portion is not limited to being in the form of a panel and may simply comprise lugs or sliders which are connected to the door panel and are slidably mounted within the interior of the framework.
The interior storage structure may be further provided with a cavity open at the front within which the auxiliary portion is slidably mounted and into which the door panel is movable when in the pocketed position. The cavity may be defined by two internal walls, the inner one relative to the opening defining a hinging edge. The door panel and the auxiliary portion may be extendible from the cavity until the hinge is aligned with the hinging edge. Most preferably, a stop is provided to limit the outward travel of the door panel and the auxiliary portion from the cavity.
Preferably one or more guides are provided to facilitate the sliding travel of the auxiliary portion and/or the door panel. However in a most preferred form of the invention only the auxiliary portion is slidably mounted to the one or more guides with the door panel being free of the one or more guides.
In a most preferred form of the invention, the cavity to receive the door panel in the pocketed position is rectilinear and the flexible door panel can be straightened to be received with the cavity. The door panel may be of any construction enabling it to adopt a curved configuration or a configuration approximating a curved configuration. For example, the door panel may be constructed of interconnected sections in a manner similar to a tambour door. However, in a most preferred form of the invention the door panel is in the form of a resiliently deformable plastic sheet. As mentioned above, the door panel may also be integral with the auxiliary panel within a unitary plastic sheet.
A retainer may also be provided to retain the door in the closed position especially in view of the embodiment of a flexible door panel. Accordingly, one or more first engagement portions may be provided on the outer edge of the door panel with one or more cooperable second engagement portions provided on a corresponding part of the door structure. The first and second engagement means may be continuous along the outer edge and on the corresponding part of the door frame. For example, hook and loop fastener may be used as the retainer (VELCRO(TM)). Alternatively, magnetic strips or tabs may be used.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a door structure including: a door frame having edge portions of which at least some are curved; and a flexible door panel in the form of a unitary plastic sheet which is pivotable between an open configuration and a closed configuration, the door panel being resiliently deformable from a substantially flat configuration to a curved configuration corresponding to the curvature of the curved edge portions of the door frame such that in the closed configuration the door panel is adapted to adopt the curved configuration and in the open configuration, the door panel is freely straightenable to the substantially flat configuration.
Preferably the curved edge portions of the door frame are such that the door panel curves convex outwardly. Most preferably, the door is uniformly curved about an upright axis. The curved edge portions of the door frame may comprise the top and bottom edges of the door frame.
In a most preferred form of the invention, the door structure is embodied in a storage structure having pocket type doors. Suitably, such a storage structure includes a plurality of walls to provide a framework having a front and an interior. The door panel is suitably pivotable relative to the framework between a closed position in which the door panel at least partially covers the front and an open position, and slidable between the open position and a pocketed position in which the door panel is at least partially received within the interior of the framework. Most preferably, in the pocketed position, the door panel is configured in a straighter configuration compared to the curved configuration adopted for the closed position. This provides economy of space in the pocketed position. The auxiliary panel is preferably slidably mounted within the interior. The door panel and the auxiliary panel may comprise a one piece flexible plastic construction with a live hinge dividing the door panel from the auxiliary panel.
The auxiliary panel may be received within a cavity open at the front of the framework, the cavity being defined by two side walls. Most preferably, the edge of one of the side walls defines a hinging edge of the door frame about which the door panel hinges. Furthermore, the door frame preferably includes a side edge along which the outer edge of the flexible door panel may be secured to maintain the curved configuration. Any of the features described above in accordance with the first aspect of the invention may be applied to the second aspect of the invention.
This invention may also be said broadly to consist in the parts, elements and features referred to or indicated in the specification of the application, individually or collectively, and any or all combinations of any two or more of said parts, elements or features, and where specific integers are mentioned herein which have known equivalents in the art to which this invention relates, such known equivalents are deemed to be incorporated herein as if individually set forth.
The invention consists in the foregoing and also envisages constructions of which the following gives examples.